Perverted Phenomenon 2
by Netto-hybra
Summary: This is a official sequel the skyler00's Perverted Phenomenons.
1. Preface

Hello viewers! I'm making a sequel to Perverted Phenomenon by skyler00. If you think that he doesn't know about this, then you're wrong! I sent him a PM and asked if I could make a sequel and he said yes so... HERE WE GO!

* * *

Three years after their "encounter" with the Perverted Phenomenon, Lan asked Famous if he could get a hotel room for Mayl and him on top of the Eiffel Tower. (Now all of you may be confused so let me explain. There is an island called "Galápagos Islands" and the Island is made up of eight islands. The central island is the biggest out of the eight, and that's where all the shops, businesses, arcades, schools, and the palace where the King and Queen live. The other seven islands are smaller and are circled around the central island. On each of the seven islands is each of the seven wonders of the world. The replica of the Eiffel Tower has about 3 penthouses in the peak of the Eiffel Tower, and that's what Lan was talking about.)

Famous did owe Lan a favor, so he said he'll get them a room and they will be there for about 3 weeks. When Lan heard what said, he thanked him and went to tell Mayl about what he did.

As Lan knocked on Mayl's door, Mrs. Sakuria answered the door,

"Hey Lan, what are you up to?" Mrs. Sakuria asked,

"I came to tell Mayl something. Is she here?" Lan asked,

"Yea. She's in her room." Mrs. Sakuria said walking to the stairs,

"Mayl! Lan's here! Send him up!?" Mrs. Sakuria said,

"Yea Mom!" Mayl said shouting back down,

"Ok Lan, up you go." Mrs. Sakuria said walking back into the kitchen,

Lan walked up the stairs and knocked on Mayl's door.

"Hey Lan." Mayl said opening the door,

"Hey Mayl. I got great news!" Lan said giving Mayl a kiss on the cheek,

"What is it?" Mayl asked,

"Well you know the Galápagos Islands right?" Lan asked sitting on Mayl's bed,

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Well I got us a penthouse in the Eiffel Tower." Lan said with a smile,

"Really?" Mayl said shocked,

"Yea, Famous owed me a favor and that was my favor."

"So when are we going?" Mayl asked,

"He said he'll call when he gets it booked." Lan said,

"Well, how long are we staying there?" Mayl asked,

"He said three weeks." Lan said,

"Dame." Mayl said as she sat next to Lan,

"I know right." Lan said,

"Well how did you get the favor?" Mayl said cuddling with Lan,

"Well, lets say I made a deal with him." Lan said,

"Oh Lan." Mayl said and they started to make out.

About a week later, called Lan and told him that he got the room booked for three weeks and they have to be there next week Monday.

So when Lan told Mayl the news she was excited,

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Mayl asked,

"My parents already know." Lan said,

"So what are we going to tell my parents?" Mayl asked,

"Well, you can tell your parents what I told mine." Lan suggested,

"Well, what did you tell them?" Mayl asked,

"I told them that the net saviors invited me and you to the Galápagos Islands, for three weeks." Lan said,

"You know what Lan... that is a pretty good idea." Mayl said giving Lan a kiss on the cheek,

"Aww! You don't have to tell me." Lan said jokingly.

That saturday Mayl went and asked Yia if Lan and her can borrow her private jet to drop them off at the Galápagos Islands (Her parents said yes that she could go). Yia of course said yes and the day came for them to leave. Before they left Mayl told Yia that she'll call Yia the day before she'll pick them up. As Lan picked up his two bag of clothes, and Mayl picked up her... like... fifteen bags (just 3) and pulled them unto the plane. As they were set, the pilot called the Galápagos Islands and told them that they were coming, and that they should land in approximately 5 hours. When they were taking off, Lan and Mayl waved at Yia who stood there with a smile and walked away.

During their flight, the Perverted Phenomenon was waiting at Room 69 (it's a joke) was waiting for his next victim, when a couple walked by talking about the penthouses in the Eiffel Tower at the Galápagos Islands. The ghost was curious and followed the couple and listened to them as they talked. The ghost thought that it could be a fun little "vacation" and teleported away.

* * *

Chapter one is DONE! Now another like 10 chapters to go.

Big thanks to skyler00 for helping me with this story and I hope this is a good start to a hopefully a good story.


	2. Day 1 Part 1 out of 2

A/N: As I'm sitting here at my computer with a sore throat and a cold, I feel like making the second chapter to this chapter. Chapter 2 time! YAY! Oh and sense a chapter title can't have a / or \ for some reason, that's why it says "Day 1 Part 1 out of 2"

* * *

As Lan and Mayl were cuddling and talking, the ghost (who I will nickname O'BRien) was on his way to the Galápagos Islands, to go and scare people into sex. As Lan and Mayl were talking, Mayl brought up something that made Lan laugh,

"So, is there any perverted ghosts at the Galápagos Islands?" Mayl said giggling.

After Lan laughed his ass off (he apparently found this funny), he answered,

"I didn't say anything about that on the website." Lan said,

"Well, if there is one- I doubt they'll be, we know what to do." Mayl said, rubbing her hand up and down Lan's lag, her hand getting closer to his cock.

So during the last 3 hours, (Lan was awake for like 30 min out of the 3) Mayl was playing with Lan's hair while he slept, and thinking about the ghost that practically forced them to have sex. When they got to the Galápagos Islands, the king and queen came out to see them,

"Awww, Lan, the net savior, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand with a smile,

"Nice to meet you to king..." Lan said trying to remember his name,

"People around here call me King Galápagos." the king said,

"And I'm Mrs. Galápagos." The queen said holding out her hand,

"And who is this fine lady?" the queen asked,

"This is my girlfriend, Mayl." Lan said putting his arm around her,

Mayl blushed at Lan's comment, because he was open about their "relationship",

"What a beautiful couple." the queen commented,

"You got that right." Lan said smiling,

"How about coming over to the castle at lets say around 8:00 for dinner?" the king asked,

"Sounds great." Lan said,

"How about you Mayl?" the king asked,

"I think I'll pass, I've stayed awake for the whole plane ride, and I want to get to the hotel room and sleep." Mayl said,

"Are you sure?" Lan asked,

"Yea, I'm pretty tired." Mayl said,

"Well if you change your mind, you're more than welcome to join us." the king said as he turned to Lan,

"And if anything comes up just give me a call." the king said,

"Well, I'll let you guys get settled, see ya." the queen said as they walked away.

Lan and Mayl got a taxi and they asked him to drive to the Eiffel Tower, and as soon as they walked in with their luggage, a bell-hopper came and said,

"Hello, my name is Jim, we have been expecting you." the bell-hopper said,

"May I take your bags to your room?" Jim asked,

"Sure." Lan said as he gave his luggage to Jim and took Mayl's luggage,

"Thanks Lan." Mayl said,

"You're welcome." Lan said winking at Mayl.

They followed Jim to the elevator and went to the penthouse level where he showed them their room and gave them their card key,

"We gave you guys the best view." he said as he opened the door,

"Wow." Mayl said catching her breath.

The hotel room had a full kitchen with a dishwasher, a bathroom with a shower and a hot tub, two king size beds, a balcony with a small hot tub and fridge, a small "attic" type place for storage, and a big 50" HD T.V.

"Holy shit." Lan said,

"I take from your expressions that it's breathtaking." Jim said,

"It's amazing." Mayl said,

"I'll let you guys settle in, just press that button right there to call me ok?" Jim said pointing to the button,

"Thanks Jim." Lan and Mayl said.

It was about 6:00 when they got settled in and Lan did the stupidest thing he ever did... parading around in his boxers! (dun dun dunnnnn),

"Lan what are you doing?" Mayl said giggling,

"Parading around in my boxers, like I did the last time I was in a hotel room, but you interrupted me." Lan said plopping down by Mayl,

"Interrupted you? Please." Mayl said,

"You sneaked up and almost tackled me over the balcony." Lan said messing with Mayl's hair,

"Yea right." Mayl said laughing,

"You almost did." Lan said getting up,

"Sure I did, well I'm going to take a nap, so please keep it down." Mayl said as she got under the covers,

"Maybe I'll join you." Lan said,

"You'll oversleep, and miss the dinner with the king and queen." Mayl said,

"Then you can wake me up." Lan said getting under the covers,

"Oh Lan." Mayl said,

"Oh Mayl." Lan said putting his arms around her.

As the two love birds fell asleep, O'BRien made it to the Galápagos Islands, and went immediately to the Eiffel Tower penthouses. He went through the two other rooms (that didn't have anybody in it) and came to Lan and Mayl's room,

"_**Well, well, well, look what we got here." **_O'BRien thought to himself,

"_**My favorite couple, time to have some more fun with this." **_

"**I already made them have sex..."**

"_**What could I possibly do next?"**_

"_**I got it."**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_

* * *

Wow I got carried away with this chapter. O'BRien is a parody of Conan O'Brian and O'Reilly (hence the capital R in O'BRien). Sense skyler00 made the ghost from the first story a perv to parody the Paranormal Activity "ghost". I thought to make this ghost just like the Paranormal one (scare them, then hurt them, then finally killing them). When I went and PMed skyler and told him about this idea, he thought that it was weird sense in the first story it as a perv. So I combined the two ideas and going to make the ghost do what it does in the movies, but instead of killing them, he just forces them to do it. So what do you think about the story so far? Good or Bad? Send me some ideas on how the ghost should scare / be a pervert and I'll think of a way to put it in the story. (I'll also give you credit).


	3. Day 1 Part 2 out of 2

Me: Wow, I'm updating this story very quickly.

O'BRien: Maybe it's because you don't have a life.

Me: Fine! I'm going to go get a life!

Me: THE SUN IT BURNS!

*I get a tan*

* * *

As Mayl woke up she looked over at Lan, and once again his hand was on her boob.

"Oh Lan." Mayl thought as she got up,

"I wonder what time it is." Mayl said as she looked at the clock.

She looked at the clock and she read 7:30.

_"Wow, I only slept for an hour and a half?"_ Mayl thought,

_"I thought I would sleep for about two._" Mayl thought remembering about Lan's dinner with the king and queen,

"Well time to get Lan up." Mayl sighed,

"Oh Lan!" Mayl said tickling Lan's belly.

As Lan squirmed around in the bed, he started to laugh a little until he finally couldn't take anymore and woke up.

"Mayl!" Lan said,

"Time to get up." Mayl said,

"Why?" Lan asked rubbing his eyes,

"For your dinner with the king and queen silly." Mayl said,

"Oh yea, thanks Mayl." Lan said getting out of bed.

He gave Mayl a kiss and started to get dress and called Jim up and asked him if he could drive him to the palace.

"Jim?" Lan asked,

"Yes?" Jim said over the speaker,

"Could you drive me to the palace? I have a dinner to attend to." Lan said,

"Certainly. I'll be right up." Jim said has he got up,

"Now Mayl, you better behave while I'm gone." Lan said smiling,

"Whatever." Mayl said giggling,

"Call me if something goes wrong ok?" Lan said still going on with the joke,

"Just go." Mayl said giggling.

After Mayl said that Jim knocked at the door and Lan opened it,

"Ready to go?" Jim asked,

"You know it." Lan said.

As Lan was walking out the door, he turned and looked at Mayl.

"Mayl behave ok?" Lan said laughing, and before Mayl could say something, Lan walked into the hallway wall. Jim bursted out laughing and after a couple of seconds he caught himself, while Mayl giggled and walked to Lan to see if he was ok.

"Lan are you ok?" Mayl asked,

"Yea." Lan said standing back up,

"Well you better get going if you don't want to be late." Mayl said,

"Yea... lets go Jim." Lan said walking to the elevator.

As they walked to the elevator, Jim asked Lan if Mayl and him were together,

"Yea, she's one in a million." Lan said, sense they were the only ones in the hall, Mayl heard Lan's response,

"Thanks Lan." Mayl said leaning on the door post.

As they were going down the elevator and in the car driving to the palace, Lan told Jim about their encounter with O'BRien.

As Mayl was sitting there watching T.V, she noticed that her luggage was gone, and when she looked in the attic, she found her bag there,

"Hmmm, I wonder why my bag was up here." Mayl thought as she took her bag and laid it next to her bed. When she fell asleep, O'BRien thought that this would be a great moment to strike. As she was sleeping, it unbuttoned her nightgown and made a long cut from her side all the way down to her belly button.

"_**I've done it again.**_" O'BRien thought and went back up to the attic.

When Mayl woke up it was about 9:45 and she felt a shock of pain when she tried to get up.

When she looked down at her chest, she found that her night gown was open and that she had a cut from her side to her belly button. As soon as Mayl saw this she panicked, she got up, clutching her side, and went to the phone and called Lan.

Lan was eating, laughing and telling stories at the table with the king and queen, Jim, and another 20 people that aren't that important, when a servant came in and told the king that there was someone called Mayl wanting to talk to Lan through the phone,

"Well that's me, excuse me please." Lan said getting up and walking to the servant.

As he answered the phone, Mayl told Lan what happened.

"Lan I took a nap and when I woke up my night gown was open and there was a cut from my side, all the way to my belly button." Mayl said trying not to cry,

"Is it bleeding?" Lan asked,

"Yes." Mayl said looking at her bloody hand,

"Ok, I'll be right there. In the meantime, go and clean up the cut I'll be right there." Lan said as he hung up. Lan went into the other room and told Jim they had to go.

"Sorry guys I have to go early." Lan said has he got back into the room,

"Well what's the matter?" the king asked,

"Arthur! He doesn't have to tell you. Just go honey, nice to meet you again." Mrs. Galápagos said,

"Thanks, Jim can you drive me back?" Lan asked Jim,

"Sure." Jim said standing up.

They drove back to the "hotel" and Jim asked if he should go up with him. Lan said no, he will call him if he needs any help and got on the elevator. When the elevator opened, he ran to the door, and unlocked it with his key card. When he got in, he closed the door and looked for Mayl who was in the bathroom.

"Mayl!" Lan said running to her,

"Lan." Mayl said clutching her side,

"What happened?" Lan asked, carefully taking her hand off her side,

"I woke up from my nap and my night gown was open and there was a cut from the side all the way to my belly button." Mayl said with tears going down her face,

"Did you clean it with water?" Lan asked while turning on the fosit,

"No, It hurt to much." Mayl said crying.

"Well you know I have to clean it right?" Lan said putting his hand under the cold water,

"Yea." Mayl said shaking,

"Ok, here we go ok? 3... 2... 1..." and Lan wiped his wet hand over Mayl's cut.

Mayl screeched in pain and almost fell over.

"Ok, lay down on your back so that you don't fall over." Lan said.

Mayl obeyed and laid on her back as Lan wiped more water on Mayl's cut.

"Ok Mayl we're done... we're done..." Lan said trying to calm down Mayl.

Mayl was crying because of the pain and Lan took a bandage and covered up Mayl's cut.

"It's ok Mayl we're done." Lan said picking up Mayl and taking her to her bed.

As Lan was laying on the other bed, Mayl couldn't keep pressure on the wound.

"Lan can you keep pressure on my cut?" Mayl asked,

"Sure Mayl, let me get my pajamas on." Lan said.

Sense they practically had sex already, Lan changed in front of Mayl and then layed back down with Mayl. Mayl feel asleep first and Lan went and set the T.V on a timer and fell asleep to.

* * *

Chapter 3 everybody! *crowds bigger than the Olympics cheer*


	4. Day 2

A/N) A/N! LETS GO!

As Lan woke up, he looked over and Mayl wasn't in his arms.

"_Wander where Mayl went?"_ Lan thought.

As he got up he saw Mayl in the kitchen (lol),

"_I could have some fun with this." _Lan thought has he snuck up behind Mayl.

"How come you're not in my arms?" Lan said in a joking tone and putting his arms around her.

"AH! Oh Lan, it's you." Mayl said turning around.

"I thought that I had to keep pressure on your side." Lan (still in a joking tone) said rubbing her side.

"Yea but I was really hungry." Mayl said,

"What? I don't fill you up?" Lan said laughing.

"Well lets find out." Mayl said as she pulled Lan in for a kiss.

"_**See that! They don't even need you!"**_

"_**I don't see them in bed, do you?"**_

"_**Well no, but there kissing."**_

"_**They still need help from me."**_

"_**No they don't."**_

"_**Yes they do." **_O'BRien thought while HE(!) watched them from the attic.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Lan said picking up Mayl,

"Yes, but I love to hear it every time." Mayl said as she laid her head on his shoulder,

"So did I fill you up?" Lan asked,

"Not really." Mayl said giggling,

"Oh really?" Lan said walking back to the bed and they made out.

"_**Yea! They need you to get in bed!"**_

"_**Oh Shut UP! There making out! Not doing it!"**_

"_**Whatever..." **_and he sat there and watched.

"So how's your side?" Lan said lifting the side of her shirt,

"Good." Mayl said,

"Does it hurt?" Lan said rubbing her bandage,

"Yea." Mayl said shaking when Lan would rub her wound.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lan asked Mayl,

"Want to take a tour?" Mayl asked,

"Sure." Lan said lifting her shirt up more on "accident",

"You perv." Mayl said pulling down her shirt.

As Lan laughed, he went and pressed the button to call Jim.

"Hey Jim, is there a place where they could give Mayl and me a tour?" Lan asked,

"Certainly, the queen does personal tours all the time. I'll call her and see if she can give you guys one." Jim said,

"Thanks Jim."

"You're welcome." Jim said.

"So what do you want to do in the meantime?" Lan asked,

"I don't know. Get ready?" Mayl asked,

"That might be a good idea." Lan said as he went and got his cloths.

After Lan got dressed and all that, Lan went and sat down on the balcony.

The view was amazing, you could see the whole island from up there.

When Lan was sitting there looking at the view, Mayl took this moment and got her revenge when he scared her.

"Why aren't you on my arms Lan?" Mayl said wrapping her arms around him,

"Because I'm enjoying the view." Lan said,

"Here you can sit on my lap." Lan suggested.

"Sure." and Mayl sat on his lap and enjoyed the view.

_**"Watch and Learn."**_ and O'BRien went and sorta pushed Mayl's face to face Lan's,

"Ow." Mayl said,

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Lan said moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you Lan." Mayl said blushing,

"And your body, god damn your body." Lan said giggling,

"You... you mean it?" Mayl said,

"Hell to the yea." Lan said giving Mayl a kiss on the cheek.

Right as Mayl was about to kiss Lan, Jim knocked on the door, which made Lan and Mayl bump their heads.

_**"See, you don't have to use violence."**_

_**"Well you're still useless."**_

_**"No I'm NOT!"**_

_**"Well you're not going anywhere!"**_

Lan got up and answered the door.

"The queen would be more than happy to take you for a tour." Jim said,

"When do we go?" Mayl asked,

"Whenever you get to the palace." Jim said,

"Sweet want to go now?" Lan asked Mayl,

"Sure." Mayl said.

As they were walking away...

_**"You should go with them."**_

_**"No. I'll let them have this time for themselves."**_

_**"You could do so many things."**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"YOU! ARE! WORTHLESS!"**_

_**"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"**_

_**"You're never going to be like your friends if you keep doing this."**_

_**"My friends still like me."**_

_**"Not if they find out that, A 15 YEAR OLD BOY IS WALKING ALL OVER YOU!**_

_**"I'll have them doing it by the end of this week!"**_

_**"Sure you**_ **will."**

Lan and Mayl went on their tour and they enjoyed it. They mostly stayed in the carriage, but when they weren't, they were trying new foods, new clothes, and all that fun stuff. When they got back to their hotel room, it was about six. After Lan and Mayl were done eating dinner and watching T.V, they played a game that they found and while Mayl was sitting next to Lan, O'BRien thought that that would be the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Ok please be a... WHOA!" Mayl said as she fell on Lan.

"What was that?" Lan said laughing,

"I don't know." Mayl said,

"Well, lets continue the game." Lan said.

After the game, Lan was heading for the fridge to get a drink, when O'BRien tripped Lan and made him fall on his shoulder.

"FUCK!" Lan said as he heard a "crack",

"What's wrong?" Mayl said helping Lan to the bed,

"I tripped and fell on my fucking shoulder." Lan said,

"Well I think I know what to do." Mayl said as she laid down next to him and put his arm around her.

"You clever son of a bitch." Lan said giving Mayl a kiss.

In the attic with _O'BRien..._

_**"I thought that**_ _**you said no violence."**_

_**"Yea, but I thought that would be a good time to use it."  
**_

_**"That did not make any sense."  
**_

_**"SHUT UP!  
**_

_**"You're still worthless."  
**_

When Mayl woke up, she was so warm and comfortable, that she didn't want to move. As Mayl was sitting there, she felt "something" poke her. When she moved to see what it was, it was Lan's... wood.

"Lan you dirt boy..." Mayl said but was cut off by lighting.

DAY 4 AWAY! You will learn all you need to know in chapter 5. I also apologize for the quick cut off.


	5. Day 3 to 4

(July 14, 200X 8:30pm)

Day 3

When Mayl heard the thunder, she clutched Lan and closed her eyes.

"Oh... it's only thunder. Silly me." Mayl thought.

Mayl just laid there, listening to the thunder and rain.

"_**This would be a perfect opportunity to scare them... into sex of course."**_

"_**What do you have in mind? Putting her hand on his dick?"**_

"_**No... you'll go out on the balcony, and open the door slowly, and when she looks at you, make it so that the rain drops drop off your shoulder and head, and when lighting strikes, she see's your shadow."**_

"_**That sound like a good idea."**_

"_**See! You should start listening to me(!) more!"**_

"_**Yea, you know what? I should."**_

While Mayl was laying there, she heard the balcony door slowly creep open, and saw a shadowy creature when lightning struck (it was dark enough so that she could make out the figure).

"LAN!" Mayl screamed clutching on to Lan.

"What? What!?" Lan said getting up,

"Look!" Mayl said pointing to the balcony,

but before Lan could look at the balcony, the door slammed shut and the the ghostly figure went away.

"What the fuck was that?" Lan said getting up and walking to the balcony door.

"Do you see anything?" Mayl asked,

"No, but I did hear the door slam." Lan said walking back to the bed.

"I saw a shadow out there Lan." Mayl said hugging him,

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Lan said leaning back on the pillow,

"It was about, oh I don't no 8 feet, it's arms were all the way to the ground, and its head..." Mayl paused.

"It was a shadowy figure, how did you see a face?" Lan asked.

"I could get a good view when the lighting struck." Mayl said,

"But its face, its fucking face..." Mayl continued.

It was the first time Lan ever heard Mayl swear like that...

"THAT FUCKING FACE!" Mayl screamed as she started to cry into Lan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mayl but thats my bad shoulder. Here let me switch places with you." Lan said as he got up and switched places.

"There There Mayl." Lan said as he did a brushing motion through her hair,

"I'm... sorry, It didn't have a face. Thats what scared me." Mayl said,

"Don't be sorry Mayl. I cried last time." Lan said,

"Oh kiss me Lan." Mayl said as she went in for the kiss.

"_**See it worked."**_

"_**Yea... it... it did!"**_

"_**You already made them have sex. So your old tactics won't work on them this time."**_

"_**Well what do you recommend?"**_

"_**Keep doing what you're doing."**_

After Mayl and Lan were done making out, Mayl went and washed her face.

When she got back she sat back down and started to rub Lan's elbow,

"Thanks Mayl that feels real good." Lan said looking over at Mayl,

"This is the least I can do since you helped my cut." Mayl said.

"Well if your hand gets tired you can stop ok?" Lan said,

"Ok."

Lan got the T.V remote and flipped through the channels until he got to the nostalgia channel.

They were playing an all day marathon of Tom and Jerry and Lan and Mayl decided to watch it. They watched this until about 4:00 when Lan got hungry.

"Hey Mayl you want to help me make dinner?" Lan asked,

"Sure Lan." Mayl said.

Then Mayl and Lan whent to cook pasta and all that. When the cooking was done is was about 6:30, so when the two of them say sat down to eat it was about 7:45. After they were done eating it was about 8:30 so they changed into new pajamas and they took their normal positions on the bed and had a nice little conversation.

"Lan do you think I'm sexy?" May asked,

"Mayl if I could fuck you again, I would. Please don't take that the wrong way." Lan said,

"Really?" Mayl said,

"Hell ya." Lan said,

"You want to do it now?" Mayl asked,

"If it's ok with you." Lan said,

"It's really ok with me." Mayl said,

"Ok." Lan said as he started to kiss Mayl's neck.

"Oh Lan don't stop." Mayl said moaning.

After Lan was done kissing Mayl's neck, he lifted up her shirt and bra and started to suck in her nippels. Lan then pulled down her pants and she removed his shirt.

"Lan... take me." Mayl said,

"Let me get something." Lan said as he went to his bag and pulled out a condom.

Lan pulled down his pants and boxers, and Mayl saw his penis.

"Is it hard?" Mayl asked,

"No." Lan said,

"Damn that's big." Mayl said,

"Can... can you help me get hard?" Lan asked embarrassed,

"Sure Lan, come here." Mayl said.

As Lan walked to the side of the bed, Mayl told him to sit on his knees.

Lan obeyed, and Mayl continued to stroke his... well you can think of a penis size.

As Lan closed his eyes he felt something warm and wet on his penis. When he opened his eyes he saw Mayl sucking on his dick. This made Lan instantly get hard with pleasure.

"Mayl... I'm going to 'blow'!" Lan said.

Lan knew that Mayl heard what he said, but she kept going and about a minute later he blew his load, and to his surprise, she swallowed it.

"How did it taste?" Lan asked,

"A little salty." Mayl said.

"Now it's your your turn to please me." Mayl said pulling Lan in.

As Lan pulled her panties down, he started to tease her pussy with his tongue.

"Please stick it in me Lan." Mayl moaned.

Lan obeyed Mayl and slowly sticked his penis in.

"Oh Lan, fuck me till my pussy bleeds." Mayl moaned,

"Well I'll fuck you, but not until you bleed." Lan said.

And the two lovebirds fucked until about 10:00 and they finally fell asleep.

"_**I... I am useless."**_

"_**Yes you are, but are you mad?"**_

"_**Yes... I'm very mad!"**_

"_**Do you want your revenge."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well do want to scare them some more?"**_

"_**Yea, that last thing I did was fun."**_

Day 4 coming soon!


	6. Update

(A/N) This chapter as nothing to do with the story! I wasn't motivated to make the next chapter. I'm going to skip to day 7 when O'BRien starts to do stuff. Instead of leaving you guys in the ruff, I made a little story for you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

It was 200Z and the gang were seniors in high school. Mayl's parents decided to redo their wedding vows, and Mr. and asked Mr. and if they wanted to be one of their groomsmen/ groomsmaids. They accepted, and congratulated them on them redoing their vows.

One day after school when Lan and Mayl were walking home, Lan brought up this subject.

"So... what do you feel about my parents being apart of the grooms?" Lan asked,

"I think it's quite swell." Mayl said,

"Well ah... who's making the vows?" Lan asked trying to keep the conversation going,

"My parents want me to make them, but I want them to make it themselves." Mayl said,

"When's the 'wedding'?" Lan asked,

"In a week." Mayl said.

"Why so quick?" Lan asked,

"Because It's not a legit 'wedding'." Mayl said,

"Oh, well are you in it?" Lan asked.

"Yea. I'm going to greet people with daddy." Mayl asked,

"Oh, and that reminds me, my parents wanted to know if you could be the usher." Mayl continued,

"Not enough people?" Lan asked,

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Sure I can do that." Lan said,

"Well see you later." Mayl said as she walked into her house.

Two days before the "wedding" Lan thought that this was the perfect opportunity to tell Mayl how he felt about her during the after party of Mayl's parent's "wedding" (say that 5 times fast. lol). Lan knew Mayl's favorite song _**"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars **_and he wanted to use it to his advantage. Lan called Yia and asked if they could talk privately, and Yia said sure and told him to meet them in her tree house.

"So what was it you wanted to asked me?" Yia said, Yia shot up during the past years but still had the same image.

"You talk to Mayl a lot right?" Lan asked,

"Yea, all the time." Yia said curiously,

"Do you know if she 'likes' me?" Lan asked,

"Why do you want to know?" Yia asked,

"Because I want to tell her how I feel about her." Lan said blushing,

"How do you plan to do it?" Yia said, Yia was giggling a little bit in the inside, because she's asking the questions now.

"You know her favorite song?" Lan asked,

"Yea." Yia said,

"Well I want to sing it to her in the after party." Lan said,

"You... sing... it's possible." Yia said pondering,

"So will you help me?" Lan pleaded,

"Sure." Yia said.

"Thanks Yia! So... when do we start?" Lan asked.

"Right now! Follow me please." Yia demanded.

Lan followed Yia and for the rest of the day Yia helped him sing Mayl's favorite song.

"Excellent! Keep doing this good and you'll be fine." Yia said,

"Thanks Yia! Well I better get going, see you tomorrow." Lan said,

"See ya." Yia said.

'Good luck Lan Hikari.' Yia thought to herself.

As Lan was walking back home, he saw Mayl sitting on a park bench reading a book. Lan then continued to sneak up behind her.

"What'cha readin?" Lan said putting his hand on her shoulder,

"What the? Oh, Lan it's you. What brings you here?" Mayl said,

"I'm walking home from Yia's house." Lan said,

"Why?" Mayl asked,

"It's a secret." Lan said smiling,

"So... what'cha readin?" Lan continued to ask,

"I have to read this shakspere book for literature class." Mayl said,

"Can you read it to me?" Lan said sitting next to Mayl,

"Sure."

Mayl continued to read out loud, and out of nowhere, Lan put his arm around her. After about a minute or so she leaned on Lan's shoulder. Lan noticed this and pulled Mayl closer in, after about 40 minutes Mayl finished the shakespeare book and they had to get up and go home.

"Do we have to get up?" Mayl asked,

"Yea, you have a big day tomorrow." Lan said pushing Mayl's hair out of his face,

"I guess you're right." Mayl said,

"Can you walk me home?" Mayl asked,

"Sure." Lan said.

Lan got up and so did Mayl, he still kept his arm around Mayl and they walked home together.

When Mayl woke up the next day, she got up and heard her parents getting ready for the day.

Mayl decided to call Lan, because as all of you know, Lan is the usher do to the fact that there isn't really that many people to work with.

"Hey Lan." Mayl said through the phone,

"Hey Mayl, You ready to go?" Lan said,

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Well call me when your parents are ready ok?" Lan said,

"Ok, see ya later." Mayl said and she hung up.

After about 20 minutes there parents were ready to go to the church, Mayl went over to Lan's house to tell him they had to go. Lan didn't want to over do it, so he just wore a nice shirt with khaki pants. Mayl on the other hand wore a nice pink dress that matched her hair. Lan was awestruck when he saw Mayl and how beautiful she was. Lan said goodbye to his mom and dad and said he'll see them at the church.

They drove to the church and went to their places. It didn't take that long until people started to show up, first it was Mayl's grandma and grandpa, and Lan went to show them there seats...

"Who is this fine lad?" the grandpa said,

"I'm Mayl's friend Lan, I'm helping them out by being the usher."

"So this is the 'boyfriend' of been hearing about." the grandma said, Lan blushed and continued to show them there seats. After about another 20 minutes Lan's parents came. He knew this when he heard his Mom compliment Mayl's dress and was asking about his dad's latest research.

"Hey mom and dad." Lan said as he was showing them to there seats,

"You look like a fine boy." his dad said and Lan went back to his "post".

When everyone was seated, the "wedding" finally started. He looked over and saw Mayl walk up the stairs to the balcony of the church. Lan was curios about this, and when he was about to go walk up the stairs, Mayl came down to get something. As she was walking back up, her foot slipped and she tripped and fell on the stairs. Lan heard this even tho there was music playing, and went to help Mayl out.

"Mayl you ok?" Lan said helping her up,

"Yea, just a bad rug burn." Mayl said,

"Let me go get a wet towel." Lan said as he helped her into a chair,

"Ok." Mayl said rubbing her wound,

Lan ran back downstairs and got her a wet towel and ran back upstairs.

"Here you go." Lan said putting the wet towel on her leg,

"Thank you Lan, want to watch the rest of the service with me?" Mayl asked,

"Sure." Lan said as they watched the rest of the service.

About 1 hour later everyone was at the after party, the cooks asked Lan if he could walk around with some appetizers. Lan agreed and went on to walk around and ask people for the appetizers, while Lan was sitting in a chair by the kitchen waiting for his next appetizer, Mayl walked over to talk.

"Hey Lan what'cha doin?" Mayl asked,

"Bringing around appetizers to people." Lan said,

"Why?" Mayl asked,

"To keep myself occupied." Lan said,

"What? I don't keep you occupied?" Mayl said giggling,

"You were talking to family, I didn't want to interrupt you." Lan said,

"Well I'm not talking to them anymore now am I?" Mayl said sitting next to Lan.

"No, no you're not." Lan said.

They walked over into another room and talked the rest of the night. At about 10:00 people started to leave, and Lan thought that this was the perfect opportunity to sing the song to her.

"Mayl come here." Lan said as they walked back to the "dance" room.

Lan took the laserdisc and inserted the disk in the radio, when Mayl heard the music she immediately started to blush.

* * *

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

_**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)**_

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

_**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same**_

_**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**The way you are, the way you are**_

_**Girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah.**_

* * *

During the Chorus, if Lan was talking about her eyes, he look into her eyes, and so on.

"Oh Lan," Mayl started,

"Did you like it?" Lan said nervously,

"I loved it." Mayl said grabbing Lan's hand,

"Yia was my voice director." Lan said,

"Is that why you were at Yia's house?" Mayl said,

"Yea." Lan said with a troll like grin.

"Do you want to dance?" Lan asked putting his hand on her cheek,

"Oh Lan, I would love to." Mayl said gripping Lan's arm.

Lan put on some slow music and Mayl and him got in the middle of the dance floor and danced. While they were dancing, the parents (who were talking outside) went back in to get there kids before they left. When the four of them got to the dance room, they saw them dancing, spoke up,

"Lets give them another ten minutes." said,

"Now they finally get together." said, and they walked back outside. After ten minutes, yelled down the hallway,

"Lan! Time to go!"

"Looks like I got to go." Lan said,

"Do you have to?" Mayl said,

"Want me to ask my mom if you can stay over at my house?" Lan said,

"Sure." Lan said,

"Hey mom? Can Mayl stay over?" Lan shouted down the hallway,

"Sure!" She said back,

"There's your present." said in a joking tone,

"Actually that will work out pretty good." started,

"We have a meeting tomorrow, we have to take a plain down to britain for a conference meeting." said,

"We'll be more than welcome to keep her." Mrs. Hikare said.

Back with Lan and Mayl.

"Mayl before we leave, can I tell you something?" Lan asked grabbing her arm,

"What is it Lan?" Mayl said turning around,

"Mayl... I... I... love you." Lan said,

"Lan... I love you too." Mayl said pulling Lan in for a kiss.

It was the first kiss that they ever had, and it was wonderful. Mayl practically melted in Lan's arms.

"I can tell you liked it." Lan said,

"I loved it." Mayl said placing her head on her chest.

As the two lovebirds came outside, the parents said goodbye, and they left.

When they got to Lan's house, the two kids went upstairs into Lan's room and got ready for bed.

"Lan?" Mayl asked,

"Yea Mayl?" Lan said,

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mayl asked,

"Sure Mayl." Lan said.

Mayl got into bed and the two lovebirds cuddled as they fell asleep...

as a new couple.

* * *

Yea... not as short as I thought it would be. I was driving home when _**"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars **_came on. I instantly envisioned Lan singing this to Mayl, It was just a scene of the story, but since I was motivated I made back story and all that anyway.


	7. Day 8,9, and 10

**Day 8; 10:25pm**

When Mayl woke up she felt really uncomfortable, and when she looked to her side Lan was gone, she looked over at the other bed, and still the same, Lan was gone. After about a minute or so, someone knocked on the door, sure enough, Lan walked out of the bathroom and answered it.

"Here is the camera that you ordered." Jim said,

"Thanks Jim. Here's a tip." Lan said giving Jim 100 zennies.

Lan saw that Mayl was awake and ignored her until he finally asked,

"Mayl are you still pissed at me?" Lan asked.

Now some of you may be wondering why Mayl is mad at him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"That pyramid of Gaza. What a sight." Lan started,

"Yea. That was cool that we got to go in there." Mayl said,

"You barely could fit inside." O'BRien said,

"What did you say?" Mayl said looking at Lan,

"I didn't say anything." Lan said,

"Yes you did!" Mayl said,

"What did I say then?" Lan said trying to keep cool and collective,

"You said that I could barely fit in the pyramid." Mayl said,

"No I didn't." Lan said backing up.

"Then why are you backing up?" Mayl said getting really angry,

"I'm afraid of what you might do next." Lan said,

"So you DID do it?" Mayl said pointing her finger at him,

"No! Mayl I didn't say anything!" Lan said.

He lost his temper so he just walked away into the kitchen to go find something to eat.

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

"No Lan, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Mayl said,

"I'm sorry for losing my temper." Lan said standing up,

"But there is one question that I have to ask." Lan started,

"If I didn't say it, then who did?" Lan said.

**In the attic with O'BRien!**

"**We were supposed to keep them together, NOT break them up!"**

"**Calm down! It's all part of my plan!"**

"**It better be."**

"So what's with the camera?" Mayl asked,

"It's so I can record this room." Lan said putting the stand up,

"Why?" Mayl asked,

"I'm hearing too many noises at night, and this room is way too modern to make those kind of noises." Lan said,

"Well, I think you're being paranoid." Mayl putting her arms around his neck,

"Well give me a few nights ok?" Lan said,

"Ok." Mayl said as she pulled Lan in for a kiss.

"SEE! They made up."

"You got lucky this time."

"Not trying to get off topic, but I think we should have some fun with the camera."

"What do you mean?"

"During the night while they're asleep, I'll do some spooky stuff for the camera."

"But then they'll know I'm here."

"That's fine."

"Testing, testing, 1 2 3." Lan said while holding the camera,

"Can you say something to the camera Mayl?" Lan said pointing the camera at her,

"Put that down." Mayl said giggling,

"This is going to be pointed at you all night." Lan said putting the camera practically in her face,

"No... It's going to be pointed at us." Mayl said,

"Yea, she's right." Lan said and stopped the recording.

Night time came and the two got ready for bed, Mayl got in her place and Lan came out of the bathroom, put the camera in it's place, and got into bed.

**Night #1 (recorded) 12:57pm.**

"Lets start of slow."

And the balcony door opened slowly and then closed.

Day 9.

When Mayl woke up, she saw Lan looking through the footage of last night.

"Did you find anything?" Mayl said rubbing her eyes.

Lan got startled a little bit, but still answered.

"I found this." Lan said as he got up and sat next to Mayl,

"What is it?" Mayl asked,

"Look at the balcony door." Lan said pointing to it.

Mayl saw the door open slowly and then close.

"See." Lan said,

"What the fuck?" Mayl said,

"I know right!" Lan said,

"Lan?" Mayl said,

"Yea?" Lan said putting his arm around her,

"I saw the paranormal movies, and they start off like this, but they don't have a good ending." Mayl said,

"Don't worry Mayl, I'm going to protect you. Even if I have to die(!) for you." Lan said.

"**Hmm, shame that I'm going to kill them."**

"**WHAT!"**

"**What? That's what I do."**

"**NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU KILL THEM!"**

"**Shame, I guess I have to do this."**

"**What are you do- AWW!"**

While Lan and Mayl were talking, Jim said something over there little "phone" service,

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but the queen has invited you to there palace for a play." Jim said,

"Sure Jim, we'll go." Mayl said,

"Ok, the play starts at 3:00pm so I'll be up there like at two ok?" Jim suggested,

"Sure, sounds fine by me." Lan said,

"Ok, see you then." Jim said and he hanged up.

The two of them got ready to go, and just like Jim said, he was there at 2:00pm. Unknown to them, O'BRien decided to "tag" along.

When they got to the palace, Jim showed them to the stage, and went to the king and queen's booth.

While the king was walking down the stairs to sit down, O'BRien tripped him on the last step. When the king was just about to fall over the balcony, Lan and Mayl got up almost immediately, Lan grabbed the king's shirt and Mayl grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh my god." Mrs. Galápagos said,

"You... You saved me." the king said,

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" the king said as he was shaking Lan's hand and hugging Mayl.

They watched the play (which wasn't that bad) and after the play was over they walked out, the king kept thanking them for saving his life. Jim went and dropped them off at the hotel.

When Lan and Mayl got back into room, Lan grabbed Mayl and he started to kiss her.

"What's the occasion?" Mayl said catching her breath,

"You saved the king's life." Lan said,

"No, you did." Mayl said as she slowly filled the air between there mouths.

It was about 10:30pm when Mayl got in bed. Lan sneaked his way out of the bathroom, put the camera in its place, and went into bed. When he started to cuddle with Mayl, he started to kiss her neck.

"Lan, what are you doing?" Mayl said giggling and rubbing her eyes,

Lan didn't say anything, he just kept doing what he was doing.

After about 5 minutes, Lan stopped and they went to bed.

**Night #2 1:45pm**

"**Lets take it up a notch"**

He took Lan and Mayl's luggage and took it into the attic.

Day 10

When Mayl woke up, Lan was still sleeping. Sense Mayl was bored, she decided to look at the footage from last night. As she was watching the footage from last night, she saw the luggages going into the attic and woke Lan up.

"Lan?" Mayl said shaking Lan awake,

"What?" Lan said,

"Look." Mayl said,

"What?" Lan said as Mayl showed him the clip.

"What the fuck?" Lan said as he looked at the attic.

"I know right?" Mayl said,

"Let me check the attic." Lan said as he went to the attic.

When Lan opened up the stairs to the attic, he walked up, and sure enough their luggage was up there. As he was walking back down something, or "someone" pulled him back up the stairs, and the stairs closed.

"Lan!" Mayl screamed as she tried to pull down the stairs.

After about a minute or so, the stairs opened, and Lan got thrown out with the luggage.

"LAN!" Mayl said as she started to hug him.

"Mayl... Mayl..." Lan said as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Me: This was a pretty long chapter.

O'BRien: **This chapter **_**SUCKED!**_

Me: Well too bad!


	8. End of day 10, 12, and 13

As Lan woke up, he had somewhat of a headache, and he was in the bed still with his pajamas on. He looked around the room, and saw that the T.V was off and Mayl was in the hot tub on the balcony. He got up and walked to the balcony doors.

"Mayl?" Lan said,

"Lan!" Mayl shouted has she got out of the hot tub,

"Wha... What happened? What time is it?" Lan said as Mayl put a towel around him and hugged him.

"During the night are luggage got lifted up and went into the attic, and you walked up to get it back. When you were walking down the stairs, something pulled you back up. The stairs closed and I tried to open them back up. About a minute later, the stairs opened and you and our luggage got thrown out, and you passed out." Mayl explained to Lan,

"Dame. I'm not going back up there again." Lan said,

"Got that right." Mayl told Lan,

"So, how do you feel?" Mayl asked,

"I feel a little light headed, but other than that I'm fine." Lan said,

"I'm glad you're alright." Mayl said as they walked back inside.

"**That should have scared them good enough."**

"**You son of a bitch!"**

"**What? I thought I got rid of you!"**

"**IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL- AHHH!"**

"**Shut up! I don't give a rat's ass. I'm going to wait a day or two before I strike again. Happy? Oh wait, you're never happy with what I do!"**

For the rest of the day, Mayl kept telling Lan to stay in bed. Lan would always say he's fine, then Mayl would say he isn't and go on with what she's doing.

**Day 12 Night #3 1:59 pm**

During the night when Lan and Mayl were sleeping, O'BRien was in a "perverted" mood, so he decided to mess with Mayl. Mayl felt a little tug in her foot, which woke her up. Before she knew, she was being dragged on the ground, into the closet.

"LAN!" Mayl screamed as she was being pulled,

"Mayl?" Lan said getting up.

Lan saw Mayl being dragged across the floor and got up and ran to the closet.

"MAYL! LET HER GO!" Lan yelled pounding on the door, and trying to open it.

After about 30 seconds, the door opened and Mayl ran out crying,

"Lan... it..." Mayl tried to say,

"It ok Mayl." Lan said hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Lan brought her to the bed and laid her down, he covered her up with the blankets, while he stayed above and looked over her.

**Beginning of Day 12**

When Mayl woke up, she saw Lan sitting upright and awake.

"Lan." Mayl said getting up,

"Are you ok?" Lan said,

"Yea, were you awake all night?" Mayl asked hugging Lan from behind,

"Yea. I was." Lan simply said,

"Come back to bed." Mayl said pulling Lan down,

"But... what if it attacks?" Lan said putting his head on the pillow,

"If it does, I trust that you'll protect me." Mayl said putting her head on his chest, and they slowly fell asleep.

When Mayl woke up, it was about 1:00, and to her surprise Lan was awake. Lan was just sitting there playing with her hair.

"Lan?" Mayl said,

"Yea?" Lan said,

"Did you just wake up?" She yawned,

"Yea." Lan said as he pulled Mayl closer,

"What did it do to you?" Lan asked,

"What?" Mayl asked,

"In the closet... What did it do to you?' Lan asked,

"It... It touched me." Mayl said,

"Like this?" Lan said as he played with her hair,

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that." Mayl giggled,

"Like this?" Lan said as he rubbed her side,

"No." Mayl said,

"Like this?" Lan said kissing her neck,

"No." Mayl said,

"Like this?" Lan said as he kissed her,

"No." Mayl said giggling,

"Like this?" Lan said as he rubbed her private.

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Did it feel good?" Lan asked,

"When you do it." Mayl said,

"Really?" Lan's eyebrow went up,

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Well I guess I'll just keep on doing this." Lan said still rubbing her private,

"Well, while I have pleasure, your arm is going to be sore." Mayl said,

"That's fine by me." Lan said as he kissed her,

"Are you horny?" Mayl asked,

"Maybe." Lan said,

"Oh Lan." Mayl said and she pulled him in for a kiss.

After they were done kissing, Mayl thought it would be a good idea to make lunch.

"Lan want to help me make lunch?" Mayl sais from the kitchen,

"Sure! Give me a sec." Lan said as he walked out the bathroom,

"Ok. What're we making?" Lan asked,

"Pizza?" Mayl asked,

"French Pizza! Let's do it." Lan said.

After they made the French Pizza, the two love birds sat back down in the bed.

"What are the chances of getting another ghost in the hotel room." Lan said,

"One in a million?" Mayl said,

"Maybe." Lan said,

"Well, that was some good pizza." Mayl said hoping to change the topic,

"That sure was." Lan said looking off into space.

_Because I'm so great at making stories, I'm going to skip to when they go to sleep._

**Night #4 12:43 pm**

O'BRien was just plain bored, so he decided to have a little more fun with them.

He thought back to the first time they encountered, and decided to pull out one of his own tricks.

Slowly and started to wrap them slowly up in the blankets. He made sure that they couldn't escape this time... or so he thought.

**Day 13**

When Mayl woke up, she was wrapped upped and she couldn't get out.

"Lan? Lan?" Mayl said,

"Hmmm." Lan mumbled,

"Lan wake up." Mayl said.

I didn't work. Mayl couldn't use her arms, so she used her lips. She kissed him, and boy did that wake him up.

"What's wi- what the hell?" Lan said,

"Why are we stuck?" Lan asked Mayl,

"I don't know." Mayl said,

"Well, how do we get out?" Lan said in a "thinking" type of voice.

"I don't know." Mayl said,

"Well I... can move... a little bit." Lan said as he was struggling free,

"Can you get out?" Mayl asked,

"Yea." Lan said. He almost had an arm free.

"So... how's your day going?" Lan said in a sarcastic voice,

"You know the usual, getting wrapped up in blankets." Mayl said also in a sarcastic voice,

"That's why I love you Mayl." Lan said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lan got his arm loose and was able to pull himself out faster.

"Ok... a Mayl... I going to move my foot, so sorry if I hit you." Lan said,

Lan moved his leg, and he was out. Mayl then could move and they both were out.

"Well, I'll make the bed and can you look over the footage?" Lan said,

"Maybe it should be the other way around." Mayl said,

"If you want." Lan said,

"Ok." Mayl said as he handed him the camera.

Lan looked over the footage and Mayl made the bed, and like usual Lan showed her the footage.

"Wow." Mayl said,

"Really?" Lan said,

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?" Lan shouted at the attic.

"**Oh, that's not enough for you?"**

"Lan I wouldn't do that." Mayl suggested,

"What? It's not like it's going to do anything." Lan said,

After Lan said that, O'BRien picked him up and through him at the wall.

"LAN!" Mayl shouted,

"Ok... you! Win... ghost" Lan said as what was appeared to be pointing to the attic,

"Are you alright." Mayl asked,

"You... I love you!" Lan said,

"I think it hit your head too hard." Mayl said,

"Mayl?" Lan said,

"I'm afraid of what you're about to say, but what?" Mayl said,

"I was just playing, but that really hurt, and when I pointed at the attic, that was legit." Lan said,

"Can I feel the back of your head." Mayl asked,

"Please." Lan said,

"That's a pretty big bump." Mayl said feeling the back of his head,

"Shoulda listened." Lan mumbled,

"Let me go get an ice pack." Mayl said as she got up,

"Thanks." Lan said.

About an hour later, Lan was sleeping, so Mayl went out on the balcony to sight see.

"What a beautiful view." Mayl thought,

The view was, once again, amazing. There were birds flying around, the leaves were changing on the trees, and it was the perfect temperature.

"**Beautiful huh?"**

This startled Mayl and she turned around quickly. To her surprise no one was there. Lan was still in bed sleeping.

"Who said that?" Mayl said,

"**Me."**

"Where, who... what?" Mayl said turning pale,

"**Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."**

"What... are you doing here? Are you a... ghost?" Mayl tried to say calmly,

"**I'm the 'Perverted Phenomenon' that's been 'haunting' you guys."**

"So... are you the... same ghost?" Mayl said,

"**From last time? Yea."**

"Why... are you doing this? You weren't that violent last time. At least from what I remember." Mayl said.

"**Yea... you know what? I like you."**

"What do you mean?" Mayl asked,

"**You're the first one who actually 'talked' to me."**

"Well... well..." was all Mayl could say,

"**Everyone else sorta freaked out."**

"Well, why did you do all that stuff to Lan?" Mayl asked,

"**He just an ass."**

"Well, he is sorta my boyfriend." Mayl said,

"**..."**

"Mayl?" Lan said walking out into the balcony,

"Hey Lan, how's your head?" Mayl asked,

"It's doing fine, but it still hurts." Lan said,

"**We'll talk later." **Mayl heard in her ear.

**Night #5 1:35 pm,**

"**Wake up."** Mayl heard in her ear,

"What?" Mayl whispered,

"**I want to talk to you about something."**

"What is it?" Mayl whispered,

"**It's about what I do."**

"Ok."

"**I bring people together."**

"Yea... about that... it's how you do it."

"**That's all I know."**

"Well..."

"**Shhh."**

"Mayl?" Lan said,

"Sorry Lan. Did I wake you up?" Mayl said,

"No. I was going to get a drink." Lan said,

"Oh." Mayl said,

"Who are you talking to?" Lan asked,

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." Mayl said,

"At... 11:40 at night?" Lan asked,

"Well sorry!" Mayl said,

"No... Mayl... I didn't mean it that way." Lan said,

"I know." Mayl said as she put her head on his chest,

"Let me get something to drink. ok?" Lan said as he got up.

O'BRien just looked,

"**That asshole! I'm was talking to her first!"**

His hatred to Lan grew.

* * *

Wow. This chapter took FOREVER!


	9. FINALE!

Ok, I'm skipping to the climax of the story, so here is the filler; The ghost/ demon tells Mayl that if Lan keeps disrupting there "talk" sessions, he is going to kill him. Mayl tells Lan that O'BRien has been talking to her. Lan decided to show Jim the camera footage, and then Jim showed the King and Queen so now Lan and Mayl is now living in a guest room of the King and Queen's palace for the last two days.  
Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!

It was 11:00pm and Lan and Mayl were sleeping. All of a sudden there was a big BANG! Mayl woke up and clutched on to Lan. Lan heard the big crash too cause he tried to calm Mayl down.

"It's ok Mayl." Lan said turning on the lamp,

"What was that?" Mayl said,

"Could've been the ghost." Lan said getting out of the bed,

"Be careful." Mayl said,

"Well... I don't see any damage." Lan said as he walked into the kitchen. When he turned on the light and looked up, he saw a 6 ft, tall, faceless man, thats arms went all the way down to the floor.

"AHHH!" Lan screamed as he ran out the kitchen,

"What?" Mayl said,

"Get up! We have to get out of here!" Lan yelled. Lan ran and got the camera, while Mayl got up and ran for the door.

"Why are you taking the camera?" Mayl asked,

"So if we don't... well for people to see." Lan said. Lan looked behind and saw the figure behind him. Lan went to the King and Queen's room and when Lan opened the door and ran to there bed, Lan saw blood and saw that he, or whatever was "following" them, killed them.

"There dead." Lan said grabbing Mayl's hand and running back to the door. Mayl stayed silent and tried to keep up with Lan. They ran through the hallways trying to find anyone. Lan went through any room he saw, but he couldn't find anyone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lan said, "Don't worry Mayl. We'll be ok." Mayl was crying silently. Lan tried to find the exit. They ran for about 30 minutes. The thing kept chasing them and it finally attacked. With it's demon like powers it pushed Lan and Mayl and they fell to the ground.

"Mayl... you know when I said I would give my life for you? This might be it." Lan said pushing Mayl behind him,

"No Lan." Mayl said,

"I got you." Lan said,

"... You took her away from me." The faceless demon said, "And now YOU must pay."

Lan instantly got lifted up, and thrown back down.

"Lan!" Mayl screamed, "Please don't kill him!" She cried,

"Because you asked... let it be so." O'BRien said and it disappeared. About 5:00 that morning, they found Mayl holding Lan. Lan was still alive, but barely. Mayl was somewhat crying, and they found the King and Queen dead in there bed. Later that day they called ACDC and got Mayl and Lan back home.

THAT'S IT! IT'S DONE! If you guys have any questions, leave a Review, or just PM me. See you guys next time! (Yea I just wanted to get this chapter done, so sorry that it's not my best.) 


End file.
